1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrically driven zoom lens barrel by which a zooming operation can be switched between a manual mode and an electric mode, in which the zooming operation is electrically powered, and more particularly, relates to an indicating device for the electrically driven zoom lens barrel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In this kind of electrically driven zoom lens barrel, conventionally, an indication of a manual mode and an electric mode, and an indication of an operating condition in the electric mode, are displayed by an operating member used for a zooming operation. The position at which this operating member can be mounted, however, is restricted, due to a mechanism thereof, and therefore, sometimes this operating member must be located at a position at which the display, by the operating member, cannot be easily and clearly seen. Further, in a conventional device, since a switching member for switching between the electric mode and the manual mode, and a zooming member for an electrical operation and a manual operation, are provided, separately, it is difficult to see both of these members at the same time, and thus a mistake in the operation might be made.